User talk:Jji wolf09
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "NX-Beta" page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2012-04-19T17:01:11 Copyright issues Please do not copy articles from Memory Alpha over to Memory Beta. The two sites have different licenses, and it is a copyright violation to copy items from there to here. Thank you. -- sulfur 17:30, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Source material/valid use Hi, I'd like to open up a dialogue with you regarding source material. Websites like DrexFiles and gaming sources have tons of professionally done images and lists of files, but not all the material (like artwork and lists of ship names and registries) is valid for use on Memory Beta. There is a process for approving artwork as supplemental, where the community will critique and approve an artist's image for use, but only if the original artist of the image approves our license for sharing the image (giving permission), and only if it passes the crit. -- Captain MKB 16:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Have you given any thought to this issue? -- Captain MKB 18:50, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Formatting Hi, please keep in mind that for a wiki to function, we need data to be entered with formatting that matches other articles, and links and other category codes that allow the article to interconnect with the rest of the wiki structure. We're going to need you to start adding things like this to new articles you create. For example, your Republic (NCC-415) article contains very little links and formatting, and lacks any categories. Now, look at another article, Saratoga (22nd century) -- hit edit and look at the code, please... -- notice how the Saratoga article has a lot more info even though it is around the same amount of text? Any chance you could start trying to apply code like this to your new articles? you could even copy and paste a bit and try things out to see how you're doing. -- Captain MKB 18:50, April 27, 2012 (UTC)